Mais il l'aimait
by Yrie Valk
Summary: Cédric savait que sa prison n'était pas cette haute tour, ni cette vaste chambre au style dépouillé d'où il ne pouvait sortir, ni même ces chaînes qui lui entravaient les mains, non, la magie de ce lieu l'emprisonnait dans ses souvenirs. Il revivait sans cesse les bribes du passé.


**Mais il l'aimait**

Kandakar. L'oracle regardait passer les vies des principaux protagonistes de l'Histoitre des Mondes. Will jouant avec son loir, Irma et Hay Lin mangeant une glace, Taranee se chamaillant avec son frère, Cornelia, tenant le poème d'Elyon dans ses mains, un fins sourire aux lèvres. Après les Gardiennes venait la Lumière de Méridian. Debout à une fenêtre de son palais, Caleb à ses cotés, elle contemplait son peuple. Tout semblait être au mieux, mais qu'en était-il de Phobos et de son bras droit ? Le tyran déchu se tenait raide et digne au centre de sa chambre. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la haine qui le consumait. Quelques pièces plus loin se trouvait Cédric. Il était là, étendu sur son lit, les mains agrippant ses draps, le visage enfoui dans son coussin.

Intrigué, l'Oracle se pencha imperceptiblement en avant.

Cédric était las. Il avait l'impression d'être en ce lieu depuis une éternité maintenant. Il avait tenté de compter ses jours de captivité mais s'était finalement embrouillé. Il savait que sa prison n'était pas cette haute tour, ni cette vaste chambre au style dépouillé d'où il ne pouvait sortir, ni même ces chaînes qui lui entravaient les mains, non, la magie de ce lieu l'emprisonnait dans ses souvenirs. Il revivait sans cesse les bribes du passé. Il se revoyait martyriser le peuple de Méridian, se délectant de sa peur et sa souffrance. Il se souvenait précisément de toutes ces vies qu'il s'était plu à briser. Il revivait ces instants avec une froide indifférence et une lassitude croissante.

Marre, il en avait marre.

Il se sentait terriblement seul et se demandait parfois comment s'en sortait le Prince. Mais la magie des lieux l'empêchait de tergiverser longuement sur le présent et le forçait à se focaliser sur ses actes passés. Le couronnement. Il se souvenait de chaque détails. L'impatience de Phobos, les hurlements de sa sœur -ou plutôt de la goutte astrale de celle-ci-, la terreur de la foule, les Gardiennes, la guerre, sa défaite, celle du Prince et leur jugement expéditif à Kandrakar. Il soupira. Il en avait marre. Marre de ressasser le passé. Marre. Il était las, si las. Mais ses souvenirs ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Il revoyait encore le couronnement, entendait encore les cris déchirants de la fausse Elyon. Elyon. Malgré lui, il avait été soulagé de la voir parmi les Gardiennes. "Je suis là, cher frère." Il se souviendrai toujours de cette phrase qu'elle avait lâchée à Phobos, ses yeux clairs emplis d'une infinie tristesse braqués sur lui. Elyon. Elle lui avait plu dès leur rencontre à Haterfield. Elle, la petite fille timide, et lui, le jeune bibliothécaire sûr de lui. Elle ne connaissait rien de son passé, ni de son véritable destin. Comme il avait été facile de la manipuler! Tellement facile. Elle n'était qu'une vie de plus qu'il s'était employé à détruire. Il avait suivi les ordres du Prince. Pourtant... Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue pâle et se perdit dans son oreiller. Il avait trahi le peu de confiance qu'elle avait placé en lui pour servir les desseins de son propre frère. Il avait risqué sa mort sans ciller.

Et pourtant...

Un goût amer lui remonta à la gorge. L'évidence le frappa d'un coup. Il avait trahi Elyon et pourtant, il l'aimait. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage livide, mouillant ses draps. Il l'aimait. Il pouvait détruire toutes les autres vies mais pas celle-là. Elle était trop précieuse. Elle, la Lumière de Méridian. Sa lumière. Son antithèse, lui, n'étant que noirceur. Mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait car elle était tout ce que lui ne serait jamais. Un idéal inatteignable.

L'Oracle regardait ce corps secouait de sanglots. Cédric, le bras droit du Mal, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait mis du temps, mais semblait finalement avoir quelques remords.

Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu.


End file.
